


Message in a bottle

by pandanare



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanare/pseuds/pandanare
Summary: Even without Yamcha around, Bulma has other ways to bring excitement into her life. All is going well until an unexpected turn of events gets her caught in the act. Will she back down in the face of adversity or find a way to  turn the tables on the high and mighty?"He can't expect me to wait four months without someone to make me feel good.."





	Message in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a little writing practice after having a good chat with HannaBellLecter (remember to check out her stuff), but somehow this became too long and ended up more as a one-shot. Takes place during the 130 days. A slightly different take on Bulma's dominant side just for fun. There was supposed to be another *cough cough.. Scene... but I ended it short to try to keep it as concise as possible.

_Just a little over a month she thought to herself._  In 47 days, she'd finally be able to see her friends again, or at least most of them. Then only 130 more days until she could see the rest of the crew and send off her congesting, albeit, well-mannered, green houseguests. While each of the brutes she encountered over the years held a special place in her heart, no one kept it as warm as Yamcha. Admittedly, her feelings had faded somewhat through the hills and depressions of their relationship but when she thought he was lost permanently, she felt her world being let out to sea.

"I think I'll give him 130 kisses. One for each day I had to mark off the calendar before he could come back." She ran a long, clean line of black felt across the card stock that said MONDAY and touched her finger poignantly to the little Star she marked for his homecoming. She sat the calendar back on the desk and took a seat in her computer chair.

"I thought he died longer ago than that? I feel like it's been a long time since we've done this. Had something to do with that cute guy walking around in very agreeable spandex?" The red-head rolled onto her back, welcoming the soft comforter below her, and following the fan blades with her eyes. "You should make him switch to shorts by the way."

Bulma gripped the marker tighter between her fingers before dropping it with a sigh, a little annoyed with the nonchalant tone of her friend. "Yeah, he died valiantly trying to protect the earth and save us. He was like that you know. He knew he didn't stand a chance but still fought anyway. Most of my friends were.. are... like that in fact." A small smile tugged at her lips as memories flooded her vision. 

"So that guy must be pretty strong then, huh? To take out all of them?"

"Hmm? Oh Vegeta? Yeah, well it actually wasn't him that killed any of them. It was that bald-headed ape who flew around in a chastity belt. I'm sure you saw him from the quick broadcast they were able to get in." She smirked at the thought of him dying and getting what he deserved, but felt a twinge of guilt working its way up her core for thinking something so _wrong._ She shook the thought from her head and pulled two pieces of paper out of her notebook.

"Oh yeah. What happened to that guy anyway?" Her friend grabbed a piece of paper and started folding it into an airplane. 

What did happen to him? She knew he died, but couldn't exactly place how. There wasn't really any reliable source that she thought would want to relive it, so she stayed mum during all the aftermath on the battlefield. Maybe it was a suicide mission and Tien or Piccolo sacrificed themselves. Either way, she was thankful she only had one impossibly overconfident, purveyor of destruction she offered her home to. Not that she had much contact with him. Only an empty shampoo bottle every three days. But still, there was no telling when he might seek out his egregious, although somewhat justified, revenge.

"I'm not sure honestly. I guess he died in the line of fire out there." Her origami bull was coming together at a much slower pace than the elementary airplane her stunningly beautiful friend was assembling.

"I'm actually surprised _he_  didn't die as well. Before Vegeta came along, Goku was the toughest person I knew. Then of course there was the Ginyu force and that whole Freiza guy and.." She looked over at her friend's muddled face and let out a half-hearted laugh. "Actually, nevermind."

"So what's the deal with you letting him stay here then? Not that I'm complaining. I just think it would stir up some unsettling emotions. Got it!" She creased the last line of her aircraft before unfolding the whole thing into a crinkled sheet. 

As Bulma's life unfolded, there were many uncertainties and eventualities she was forced to come into contact with. None were as venerating or frustrating as her own personal need to stay relevant. Convince herself she wasn't as weak, as  _defeated_  as she felt on Namek. She knew offering her home to him would indeed stir up unwelcome, unresolved emotions, but that was the essence of Bulma. There was no challenge that she wouldn't take on, no theory untested. Plus, the looks and whispers she got after her generous offer gave her one hell of a head rush.

And flirting with him openly in front of everyone? That was just icing on the cake. Let someone, anyone dare to stand up to her. Some battle-hardened vessel with no family, no home and no...

....purpose.

Well maybe he had his reasons..

"Well, I definitely haven't forgotten about what he did, but I just...I just don't think he's like that anymore. I'm not sure he ever wanted to be. I mean, I know what he did was honestly unforgivable, but I think his hands were tied and he did what he had to do to survive. I imagine his whole life was like that. It's sad really." She inspected the disparity between the left and right horn protruding from the bull's head before shrugging it off.

"Umm..Okay? That's a well thought out answer. Have you been talking to yourself again?" She gleaned a small smile from Bulma, knowing it was sensitive subject, before asking for a pencil.

"Is a pen ok? And you know only geniuses talk to themselves, right?" Her smile remained as she tossed the ink pen on the bed. "What are you doing with that?"

"Watch and learn my love." She started jotting some words down on the creased paper, garnering Bulma's undivided attention. "Well, it's not like he's done anything destructive since he's been here right? And if he really wanted to, he could probably rule this planet, couldn't he?" Bulma just nodded, too enthralled with her scheming friends discreet ledger.

Through the window, she tossed the refolded airplane into the night, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her blue haired counterpart. "Think of it as a message in a bottle. Maybe we'll get a message back. Have you ever talked to him? I almost ran into him coming through the back door earlier. He has this deep, sexy voice that I would Kill...oops. I mean... love to hear my name called out in."

Bulma threw her head back and laughed. "You're sick. But hell, he may be into that. Who knows?"

"I bet _he_  knows. Maybe we should ask him. And maybe we can ask him something else while we're at it? What do you say?" The girl winked suggestively and licked the corner of her mouth. Lipstick stains smeared across white linen has her offer was quickly met with a pillow to the face.

"What?!" She tossed the pillow to the floor and let out a flirty giggle. "I mean, I know you're not blind and..." She walked over to Bulma and brushed the hair away from her neck, trailing sensual kisses up to her ear. "I know the dirty little minx you are likes to try new things.."

Through half lidded eyes Bulma let out a soft moan, struggling to clear her head before answering. She turned her chair around and leaned into the girl's face, giving her bottom lip a quick lick.

"Truthfully, I'm not even sure he's into women. I mean, how could he resist all this." A confident smile made its way up her face as motioned to the small shorts and tank top half covering her body. "Besides, I'm still with Yamcha, you know."

The red-head closed the gap between them and ran her fingers across Bulma's shoulders, catching the straps of her top under her index fingers. "Well well well. I'm surprised at you." She flicked both straps off, letting the silk crumble into a neat pile around her waist.  "Here I thought you were going to say I was crazy for even considering something so intimate with someone who's done such  _detestable_  things." The suddenly suggestive tone of her voice setting the mood all the more.

Bulma closed her eyes and opened her ears as one warm palm cupped her heavy breast. "But all you can say is 'I'm still with Yamcha'. And what would Yamcha say if he were here right now?" She closed her lips around one protuberant nipple as a sharp inhale emanated from Bulma's chest.

"Hmm?" She whispered against her skin. "Would he punish you for doing this without him?" One firm palm contacted the taught skin of her firm bottom, leaving a sizable handprint. "I know how much he used to like seeing you get off by another woman. Would be a shame to waste such an attractive display." Her middle and forefinger tiptoed down the soft plane of Bulma's belly greedily.

"Ng..No. He can't expect me to wait four months without someone to make me feel good. Besides.." Bulma's hand gripped her foxy friend's shoulders and walked her backwards forcibly towards her french doors. "I know you guys have done this without _me_ before."

Her tone was surprisinlgy devoid of any anger or negative emotion as she slipped her top back on.

The draining color on Red's face did something to Bulma, something she would never admit to the weak-willed, warm body in front of her. A pandora's box that couldn't be gifted to just anyone.  But it wasn't completely her fault. Who wouldn't get off knowing they have the upper hand. It was so powerful, so exalting. Surely she wasn't the only one.

"Oh yes, I know ALL about that.." Bulma's finger's slid up her friend's throat and took residence on her soft cheeks, gripping them between her forefingers and thumb lightly. "So maybe it's you who should be worried about the punishment." She gave her a quick peck on the lips before letting go.

"Bulma..I..I-"

"Shhh. You had your chance, it's my turn."

It had only been a one time thing. How did Bulma find out about it? The simple minded girl drew only one conclusion; Yamcha must've said something.

"Now, you're going to do exactly as I say. Yes?" The girl nodded in compliance. She'd known Bulma long enough to know that what she lacked in physical strength was more than made up for with her infinite wisdom and unlimited access to _personal information_... And while she may not have had a rap sheet longer than an index card, Bulma had the power to turn a parking citation into a warrant for resisting arrest.

"Good, now take off your dress and close your eyes." 

She did as she was told; letting the garment adorn the floor.

Bulma sighed at the sight. Her colors were almost reminiscent of Christmas. Her silk undergarments green to match her eyes. Beautiful locks of red tied up in a deliberately messy chignon. And now even a tree skirt laid at her feet looking of fresh, powdery snow.

"I had a surprise for you, though I'm not sure you deserve it now. Hmm.." Bulma quipped sardonically, tapping her chin in mock consideration. "But you're right, it would be a shame to waste such an  _attractive_  display."

"I don't really like surprised Bul-"

"I'm going to count to three okay? Keep your eyes closed like a good girl."

"One."

A meager whimper escaped her lips and her stance changed into one that looked prepare to fly or fight. "Look, I'm not really into kinky dom shit like this, okay. And I'm sorry. It was just a one time thing, just a little oral pl-

"Two."

...Bulma?"

A cool, blunt object traced up the girl's thigh slowly, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Her breathing increased with every inch of skin that the object checked off its list; closing in on the soft tissue just below her sternum. 

"Three."

Blood was the only sound she heard. Small trickles staining the floor and large gushes flooding her ears. Not one time in her-by all considerations, short- life had she ever imagined lust would be her downfall. It was her escape, her right of passage, her muse. But one quick squeeze and it was washed away with the fresh crimson layer slicked across her abdomen.

"Red did always look good on me at least." she conceded while waiting for the bright lights she was sure were destined for her.

But there were no bright lights, only an obnoxious guffaw from the mouth of blue haired wench. She opened her eyes and instinctively placed her hand over her 'wound'. Clear liquid seeped down to the hem of her panties as she inspected the object in question, still gripped tightly in Bulma's hand.

"A water gun?! What kind of mindfuck is this Bulma? You really scared me!" she crossed her arms and pretended as if she had a leg to stand on.

Bulma took a minute to compose herself before closing in on her once more. Both hands on either side of the girl trapped her in place against the door. "I told you I had a surprise for you." Both doors opened in unison revealing a newly installed hot tub on the balcony connected to her room. "Hence the _water_  gun." she winked.

Red raised one eyebrow questionably before walking to the jacuzzi and gliding her fingers across the water. "I don't understand. You're not mad about the whole Yamcha thing then?" 

"Mad? Of course not.. It was my idea." Her friend's face instantly fell and Bulma giggled at the confusion plastered across it.

"We hit a rough patch a while back and I suggested it. I thought it might help us reignite things if we took some time and tried out new stuff. Don't forget I had already been with you exclusively before that anyway. I just made him promise no penetration."

"..Oh. So when did you get this installed?"

Bulma sauntered over and the two stood face to face. "Really? That's what you want to know? Because I want to know how good these are going to look floating in water?" She traced a finger between her collarbones and let one dip down between her breasts. "Unless that little display didn't turn you on at all."

She leaned in close to Bulma's ear and cooed "Well let's just say I don't need the water to make me wet." One quick nip of her ear lobe and Bulma's top fell once more, her shorts following suite.

"Mmmm..You're still my good girl right?"

..."For the taking..."

"That's what I like to hear." Bulma lightly gripped the top of her friend's head and pushed it down until she knelt in her wake. One hand glided up her inner thigh and she hooked the crotch of her moist panties with her finger, pushing the fabric aside.

The blue haired wench looked down."Now tell me, have you ever seen such a delectable pussy? I see that it makes you weak in the knees." She laughed at her own joke before taking a dominant tone. "Now eat it like it's your last meal."

Bulma's head flew back as she dove with abandon; elongated moans guiding the girl's languid tongue. She let one finger slip into her pussy, stroking in and out until she could feel her lips swelling. She gripped the top of both thighs with each hand and pulled Bulma closer, sinking her mouth deeper into the cavernous tissue. She could feel her hips jerking forward and pulled away with a quick lick of her clit. "Nnn..d..don't stop. Feels too good.." 

"Don't come yet. I haven't even given these any attention." She stood up pushed Bulma to the top step of the hot tub by her breasts, forcing her to sit with her chest in the red head's face. "All that's missing now is a big cock between them." She pinched one nipple between her teeth and massaged the other breast, letting one hand walk its way back down her stomach. 

"Kiss me." She managed out as she pulled her head away from one breast. As blue eyes met green, long red locks fell between their lips, encasing strands of hair between supple, rose-colored skin. Her tongue found its way in Bulma's mouth and she could feel the slightest amount of electricity between them, like it it was the first time again. "Kiss me there..." She forced with all the air left in her lungs.

She stood taller and placed her hands on Bulma's shoulders attempting to guide her down. She let out a cute pout when she was met with resistance. 

"My house, my rules. Now get in the hot tub. I want to see how long you can hold your breath..."

"Hmmph. Fine" She turned her head away, slightly disappointed. "But I'm getting a drink first, I'm thirsty."

She stepped away from Bulma and gave her a sassy smile. Bulma jumped into the hot tub and sank in deep.

 

"What's your earthly colloquialism? Something about taking a picture because it will last longer?" 

Every possible expression of anger, shock and total humiliation ran the gamut across Bulma's face before any comprehensible words every made it to her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL VEGETA?!!" He winced slightly at the piercing sound coming from her mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM ME." She searched desperately for a towel but sank deeper into the water after remembering the compartment they were in was on the opposite side of the tub. She crossed her arms across her chest and merely scowled, well aware that the aerial view he had would give away more than she could conceivably cover.

He provoked her further, choosing to sidestep the questions.. "Though I find the verbal exchange much more captivating than the actual scene. I guess I pegged you right after all. I pictured you as a bit of a hedonist with that ridiculous, though quite comical foray with Zarbon on Namek." 

"I'm serious, Vegeta, get away from me. Why are you here anyway?" Finding her footing again started to fade the redness on her face. This was her house, her balcony, and her indiscriminate rendezvous. What did she have to be embarrassed about?

"I'm not well versed in the cordial nuances of earthly communication, but as a guest, I didn't want to be rude."

"Cut the bull shit. **Why** are you here?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "I was called upon, so I answered." He held up a crumpled sheet of paper, littered with angled creases and ink marks.. "I can't say I'm completely disappointed though.."

Disgust was quickly replaced with confusion as she stood up and tried to snatch the letter out of his hand. His signature smirk at her glistening, nude form caused her to flush once more. 

"Where did you get that?" She waded through the water to grab a towel from a hidden compartment on the opposite side. "And that's not mine, if that's what you're thinking."

"It matters not."

"Whatever." She wrapped the towel around her and began ringing her hair out on the step closest to the floor. "That still doesn't fully answer my question. What are you doing taking commands from a letter anyway?" 

She could see a tiny bit of uncertainty flash across his face. Maybe he was just bored..

...Or maybe she just got the upper hand. "Well either way, you're no longer 'needed' or whatever so have a good night." She dropped the towel from her body and turned her head upside down, wrapping it up. 

A heaviness hung in the air as their eyes locked; neither wanting to back down. "I said you can go." She turned around her back to him, exposing a small tattoo on her hip. "Unless you want to get involved.."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first time experimenting with same sex coupling (hence the practice writing) so I kept it short, wanted to focus a little less on smut for now. Next time should be better. You guys can probably see where the next scene was going to go buuuuuut in an effort to keep it a little 'neater' I cut it... Maybe I'll use that as some more writing practice later. IDK, what do you guys think? Does anyone want an addition to this? Lemme know either way.
> 
> OHH and yes, TWEW is still going on, but it is on a small hiatus for the time being. I had the next chapter written out but I just wasn't sure if it was the direction I wanted to go in, so it's still in revision process while I try to structure it better. If anyone has any input though, I'm always up for ideas.
> 
> AND one more note XD This wasn't the one shot I was talking about in chapter 5 of TWEW. That's a new project as well and I'm piecing together a new multi chapter also. Let's just see what happens. I was able to get one major thing marked off of my checklist so it freed me up just a hair to get some writing in. But these stories will get completed eventually 


End file.
